


taking over

by gardenofstars (crystallizedcherry)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 07:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14612910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/gardenofstars
Summary: Jika hidup dengan berpindah-pindah seperti ini memang mudah baginya, jika ia memang tak perlu lagi mengkhawatirkan apapun karena ia punya Steve, mungkin tidak salah jika Natasha mulai memikirkannya. Memikirkan hal itu; sesuatu yang seharusnya bisa ia dapatkan kembali.





	taking over

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [set the future alight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667636) by [gardenofstars (crystallizedcherry)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystallizedcherry/pseuds/gardenofstars)



> Avengers dan semua tokoh-tokoh dan segala bagian-bagiannya adalah properti milik Marvel Studios, bagian dari Marvel Cinematic Universe, dan hak-hak kepemilikannya berada di tangan seluruh kreator aslinya, baik dari dunia film maupun komik. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan material apapun dari pembuatan karya transformatif ini. Karya ini ditulis hanya untuk keperluan hiburan penggemar semata.

Mulanya, Natasha mengabaikan ide itu. Bukan persoalan mungkin atau tidak mungkin, tetapi lebih kepada prinsip yang mendasarinya. Sejak peristiwa empat bulan lalu, ia mulai lebih banyak memikirkan sesuatu sebelum memutuskannya. Meski terlalu sentimentil pada Sekretaris Negara, Jenderal Thadeuss Ross, ia mengakui bahwa ide dasar pria itu tidak salah. _Ini tentang perspektif_. Natasha memikirkan lebih banyak perspektif tiap kali ia ingin melakukan sesuatu, yang kadang-kadang mengganggu, tetapi hal itu tidak juga bisa disebut salah.

Namun saat memandangi Steve, yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi, mengacak-acak rambutnya yang telah panjang dengan handuk kusam, ia mulai berpikir hal _lain_.

Beberapa hari ini ia terlalu banyak membuat perspektif dari dirinya sendiri saja. Memperhitungkan semuanya hanya di dalam kepalanya saja. Ia belum mendengar satu hal pun dari orang lain.

Steve menyadari perubahan wajah Natasha meski kamar motel itu remang-remang. Mereka selalu waspada dengan cahaya. Lelaki itu berhenti menghanduki kepalanya, lalu duduk di sisi lain tempat tidur. Natasha menoleh, menyunggingkan senyum hambar. Terkadang sulit ketika mereka sudah mengerti bahasa tubuh satu sama lain—mereka menjadi _telanjang_ sekarang, banyak perasaan yang bisa dimengerti meski hanya dengan isyarat mata dan raut muka, tak ada yang bisa disembunyikan.

“Aku tahu, pilihan motelku jelek.” Steve berusaha membalas senyumannya. “Kita pindah lusa, setelah kita bertemu orang yang memanggilku kemarin malam.”

Natasha menggeleng, secara tidak sadar tangannya mengusap-usap celananya. Telapak tangannya terasa lembap. “Bukan soal ini. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan yang lebih buruk.”

Steve menggerakkan alisnya. “Lantas?”

Lidah Natasha kelu untuk menanyakannya. Hal itu seharusnya menjadi yang terakhir untuk mereka pikirkan. Mereka adalah buronan sekarang. Atau, jika orang-orang mengabaikan catatan kehancuran yang telah mereka perbuat di bandara Jerman karena nama Bucky dengan cepat direstorasi media dengan menampilkan Zemo, mereka adalah tikus-tikus di bawah tanah. Mereka punya kehidupan yang berbeda, yang mana menyokong diri sendiri pun bukanlah hal yang mudah. Mereka tidak bisa mengukur lawan di tengah kegelapan. Bagaimanapun juga, sorot lampu, baik secara kiasan atau harfiah, bukan untuk mereka lagi. Tidak ada yang tahu sampai kapan ini akan berlangsung.

“Apakah ini tentangku?” Steve kemudian mendeham. “Atau, dirimu sendiri?”

Natasha memindahkan perhatiannya ke pangkuannya. Ia menggerak-gerakkan jarinya, membolak-balikkan tangan, yang masih memperlihatkan bekas luka akibat perkelahian minggu lalu. Buku-buku jarinya terkadang masih ngilu saat digerakkan dengan cepat.

“Natasha.”

“Tentang _kita_ , Steve.”

“Sekarang atau nanti?” Steve bertanya tepat di balik bahunya. Natasha tak mendengar kapan lelaki itu mendekat.

Natasha menoleh, kemudian bergeming. Steve menatapnya untuk beberapa lama. Lelaki itu pun mengangguk, lantas mundur ke arah bantal.

Natasha menyusulnya beberapa saat kemudian. Steve menariknya ke sisi tubuhnya, merangkulnya dan membiarkan Natasha bergelung di sisi kanannya. Natasha memilih untuk memejamkan mata setelah melihat Steve memandang kosong ke arah langit-langit.

* * *

Natasha kembali teringat akan ide itu satu minggu kemudian, saat mereka menyelamatkan tiga orang anak kecil di daerah Kurdistan yang akan dijual dan ditukar dengan senjata oleh sekelompok militan bawah tanah. Satu orang anak, satu-satunya laki-laki dari ketiganya, enggan sekali melepaskan Natasha saat ia, Steve, dan Sam mengembalikan mereka kepada keluarganya.

Pemikiran itu membuatnya merinding.

Malamnya, Sam memutuskan untuk _mengungsi_ , dengan dalih ingin ikut seorang tetua meminum kopi bersama seorang mantan prajurit Amerika Serikat yang menjadi seorang sukarelawan di sana, dan ia mungkin tak akan pulang sampai pagi. Memberi mereka waktu di kamar sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

“Steve,” panggilnya, duduk di pojok ruangan tanpa kursi itu, hanya ada kasur kusam yang keras sebagai satu-satunya perabot berharga.

Steve duduk di sampingnya, mengangkat alis tanpa kata-kata.

“Pernahkah terlintas di benakmu ... tentang ... tentang apa saja yang bisa dilakukan oleh teknologi medis Wakanda?”

Ia harap hal itu memancing jawaban dari Steve dengan mudah. Ia sudah menceritakan pada Steve apa yang dilakukan Red Room padanya di awal perjalanan mereka, dan sejauh ini hanya itulah satu-satunya hal penting yang berkaitan dengan medis pada dirinya.

“Apakah ini tentang kita, yang sebelumnya itu? Atau tentang Bucky?”

Natasha tersenyum kecil. “Kautahu kau tidak lagi perlu khawatir soal Bucky.”

Steve mengibaskan debu dan pasir dari tepian kasur tempatnya duduk. “Apa yang ingin kaulakukan di Wakanda?”

Natasha menggigit bibir bawahnya sesaat. “Mengubah takdirku.”

Mata Steve membulat. “Jangan bilang ....”

“Aku sudah memikirkannya beberapa kali sebelum ini.”

Steve menggeleng seolah hanya itu refleks yang ia punya. “Natasha, hidup kita tidak lagi seperti sebelumnya. Ide itu adalah hal terakhir yang bisa kita pikirkan dan bisa kita wujudkan saat ini.”

“Tapi kita,” Natasha berhenti sebentar untuk memandangi sekeliling ruangan sekadar untuk mendistraksi dirinya, “kita berdua, maksudku, sudah berada di sini. Kita punya satu sama lain meski dunia berpaling dari kita. Jika ini adalah cara kita untuk menjalani hidup sampai akhirnya nanti, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan—dan setelah sekian lama, inilah kebebasanku. Kebebasan _kita_. Dan aku ingin sekali menikmati kebebasan ini dengan apapun yang kuinginkan.”

Steve masih memandangnya dengan cara yang sama. “Keadaan, Natasha. Keadaan. Kita bebas dengan sebuah bayaran. Dan inilah harganya.” Ia mengisyaratkan pada ruangan yang pengap dan berlangit-langit rendah itu, yang dindingnya bertambal-tambal dan gordennya terbuat dari kain bekas yang mungkin punya jumlah tambalan sama dengan dinding, dengan palang yang hanyalah sebatang ranting ringkih. “Kita memerlukan sebuah perubahan dulu jika kau benar-benar menginginkannya.”

Natasha masih merasakan ada yang mengganjal dalam hatinya, meskipun malam ini ia telah mendapatkan perspektif Steve. Saat ia memejamkan mata, ia melihat dirinya dan Steve di hari-hari belakangan, hanya mereka berdua.  

Barangkali inilah yang terbaik.

* * *

Saat berikutnya pikiran itu  mengambang ke permukaan pikiran Natasha lagi adalah saat mereka menghabiskan akhir pekan di sebuah favela di Brazil.

Awal minggu sebelumnya, terjadi kebakaran di pemukiman lima kilometer dari situ karena sebuah percobaan rahasia di perumahan warga. Otak penggagas percobaannya menghilang, dan sekelompok orang memutuskan untuk memanggil mereka bertiga untuk membantu menyelesaikannya.

Bagi Steve, mengobservasi itu baik. Setelah urusan dengan orang-orang itu selesai, ia berkata bahwa ia ingin situasi kondusif dulu sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi, tetapi Natasha yakin bahwa Steve hanya ingin menikmati saat-saat yang langka di tempat yang unik baginya. Ia bisa mendengarnya dari suara Steve, bisa melihatnya dari mata biru lelaki itu yang menyimpan semakin banyak kebijakan yang baru sebagai seorang yang nomaden.

Natasha dikabari bahwa seorang balita yang ia selamatkan dari rumah yang begitu tinggi di puncak favela di hari kedua mereka di sini mencarinya. Kakaknya yang datang padanya sore itu, menggendong adiknya yang langsung mengulurkan kedua tangan pada Natasha.

Anak laki-laki itu berambut keriting, berbibir tipis. Matanya hijau, membuat Natasha merasa melihat dirinya sendiri di wajah itu.

 _“Kau pasti punya keberanian yang besar, ya, huh?”_ Natasha masih ingat kalimat pertamanya saat ia lega tangannya berhasil menggapai anak itu sebelum terjun berpuluh-puluh meter ke bebatuan. Dan sekarang, saat memandangi matanya lagi, Natasha ingin berkata, _mungkin kita mirip?_

Matanya secara naluriah mencari di mana Steve berada. Sepuluh menit yang lalu mereka turun bersama, Steve langsung bergabung dengan sekumpulan bocah yang bermain bola.

Lelaki itu masih di tempat yang sama, ia mengoper bola dengan tendangan yang sangat ringan tetapi membuat bolanya terlempar jauh. Steve mungkin merasakan panggilan batin, matanya juga balas mencari Natasha.

Natasha mendekap erat anak itu sembari tersenyum kecil.

Wajah Steve saat itu, adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa Natasha gambarkan. Ia sudah lama sekali tak melihat ekspresi semacam itu. Dia seperti menahan kepedihan, tetapi rasa hangat di dadanya tidak bisa berhenti membuncah. Steve merasa begitu dekat untuk meraih sesuatu, hatinya sudah berkata _ya_ , tetapi otaknya menghardik. Seorang Captain America tidak pernah ragu dalam mengomando, dan seorang Nomad malah lebih tegas lagi dan semakin yakin bahwa ia bisa keras pada serangan dunia. Namun yang kali ini, jiwa seorang Steven Grant Rogers, sebelum lapisan es Arktika menguburnya lalu membangkitkan seseorang yang lain, hidup lagi dan lebih besar daripada dua persona lainnya.

Natasha mengangguk, Steve bergeming.

* * *

“Kau serius?” Steve bertanya malam harinya, saat mereka hanya berdua saja di balkon rumah sewaan yang sempit itu.

Natasha terlihat santai, tidak ingin begitu memaksa dirinya berpikir lebih keras. “Aku yakin Shuri bisa melakukannya.”

“Shuri _pasti_ bisa. Yang menjadi pertanyaan adalah, apakah _kita_ bisa?”

Natasha merapatkan bibirnya.

“Dunia tempat kita hidup sekarang bukan dunia yang bagus untuk anak-anak, Natasha.”

“Tapi, Steve,” Natasha berusaha menekan nada memaksa pada suaranya, lantas berpaling menghadap lelakinya, “seorang anak. Seseorang yang akan mewarisi pikiran dan kekuatan kita. Orang yang berbeda, tetapi bagian dari kita. Kita membuatnya membentuk kehidupannya sendiri, kita akan membantunya membuat keputusan—untuk apa? Untuk membuat dunia jadi lebih baik lagi. Atau, jika itu terlalu tinggi, maka kita akan menciptakan sebuah dunia untuk seseorang. Itu sama besarnya meski dengan cara yang berbeda.”

Steve membungkuk, bertopang pada birai berkarat di bawah tangannya. Ada bunyi keriut yang membuat ngilu, tetapi tak satu pun peduli. “Aku pernah bilang pada Tony—apakah aku pernah menceritakannya padamu? Bahwa seseorang yang menginginkan keluarga, kehidupan seperti Clint ... orang itu sudah mati, dan keluar ke abad ke-21 sebagai orang yang berbeda.”

Natasha menggeleng. “Seorang Steven Grant Rogers tidak mati selama ia masih menyelamatkan orang banyak. Meski dunia mengkhianatinya, meski ideologinya ditentang orang-orang.”

“Aku tidak menyangka hal seperti ini akan muncul di antara kita ... apalagi saat ini kau yang membicarakannya duluan.”

Natasha menggeleng, tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri untuk sesaat. “Mungkin ini karena diri yang lama dari Natalia Romanova tidak lenyap sepenuhnya. Atau ... mungkin seorang Black Widow hanya ingin perubahan dalam hidupnya.”

“Kau pernah berkata bahwa kau belum selesai menyapu darah dari masa lalumu untuk memulai sebuah kehidupan keluarga yang normal.”

“Steve.”

“Dan aku adalah seorang kakek tua yang kehabisan waktu.” Steve menyusuri cat yang terkelupas di birai, karat adalah bunga-bunga oranyenya yang tak tertata.

“Kita bisa mengubah hidup kita!”

“Dan dunia akan mengubah nasib kita setelahnya.” Steve berdiri tegak. “Hidup kita baru saja stabil—meski dengan cara seperti ini.” Dia mengarahkan tangannya untuk menggambarkan suasana. “Aku tidak mau mengambil risiko.”

“Ini bukan risiko, ini adalah harapan baru.”

Steve sudah berada di ambang pintu menuju kamar saat menoleh lagi. “Banyak hal sudah mengajariku, semenyenangkan apapun suatu hal, selalu ada risiko.”

Malam itu tempat tidur begitu dingin. Mereka saling memunggungi. Pada pagi hari, saat Sam mengabarkan bahwa Wanda akan bergabung dengan mereka setelah sebuah misi solo (—sekaligus menemui Vision, itu sudah rahasia umum), mereka tidak memberikan reaksi yang baik.

* * *

Saat berpamitan pada orang-orang di sekitar, Steve diajak bicara oleh seorang anak yang baru saja berulang tahun ketujuh. Steve sebelumnya mengaku sebagai Dave, seorang mantan pelatih sepak bola yang sekarang mencari saudaranya yang memiliki usaha di Brazil, mungkin adalah alasan mengapa si anak menghampirinya.

“Boleh aku menulis surat untukmu, Tuan Dave?” tanya anak itu dengan dibantu oleh seorang pemuda yang bisa berbahasa Inggris.

“Sayang sekali ... aku berpindah-pindah. Aku tidak bisa memberikan alamatku.”

“Aku ingin ikut denganmu menonton orang-orang bermain di stadion milikmu ... atau ikut berlatih denganmu ....”

Steve berjongkok, menatap wajah anak itu sambil mengusap kepalanya. “Kau akan datang ke stadion yang lebih besar lagi. Kalau kau punya tujuan, buat itu lebih besar lagi. Stadionku kecil, hanya untuk klub daerah. Kau bisa menargetkan hal yang lebih luar biasa. Jangan takut. Kau bisa melakukan lebih banyak hal daripada yang kau bisa duga.”

Steve sempat memeluk anak itu saat Natasha dan Wanda menghampirinya. Ketika mereka berjalan meninggalkan favela tersebut, Natasha berbicara di sampingnya dengan suara rendah. “Bicaralah hal begitu pada dirimu.”

Wanda mengerutkan kening, Natasha menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

* * *

Namun mereka tetaplah Steve dan Natasha. Dua orang yang bekerja dengan sinkronisasi nyaris sempurna. Seirama, meski kadang tak sekata. Hanya satu hari, mereka kembali seperti biasa. Membicarakan misi, panggilan rahasia, hidup di bawah tanah, dan menduga-duga apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Mereka sempat melakukan panggilan video dengan Clint, dan meski naluri lelaki itu selalu tajam apalagi jika menyangkut Natasha, Clint tak mencurigai apapun. Wanda dan Sam dengan cepat mengabaikannya.

Mereka terbang jauh ke Suriah pada minggu berikutnya. Panggilan rahasia, bayaran besar. Butuh waktu dua hari untuk menyapu sampai ke sarang utama. Sam terluka, tetapi mereka beruntung ada Wanda. Natasha juga mengalami cedera pada lengannya karena ia terlambat sepersepuluh detik menghindari tembakan, tetapi perempuan itu dengan cepat mengabaikannya dan hanya membebatnya ala kadarnya saat semuanya sudah selesai.

Masih dengan seragamnya, ia mencari tempat yang nyaman di sudut atap gedung tingkat empat, berjuntai kaki melihat kota yang lumpuh separuh gara-gara perang saudara.

Kota yang hampir mati, wadah yang rusak. Namun masih ada banyak anak-anak, keluar di antara rumah-rumah darurat, berlarian, sebagian tertawa. Ada kelompok yang bermain petak umpet, ada kelompok yang bermain bola. Selalu ada harapan di antara reruntuhan. Natasha masih takjub pada takdir anak-anak: bahwa merekalah harapan serupa kertas kosong yang siap untuk terbang ke masa depan, dengan pesan-pesan dan doa yang dibisikkan pada mereka sebelum mereka melayang terbang, menerima tulisan-tulisan di diri mereka di sepanjang perjalanan.

Steve bergabung dengannya, tidak seorang pun memulai pembicaraan hingga beberapa lama.

“Kau masih tetap pada keinginanmu?”

“Bahkan separuh dunia pun tidak bisa langsung mengubah prinsip Black Widow, ‘kan?” Natasha mengatakannya sambil tersenyum kecil. “Dan, ya, Steve, aku yang sekarang jauh lebih perhitungan.”

Steve memandang ke kejauhan sambil memicingkan mata. Angin yang penuh pasir melewati mereka, panas matahari sudah mulai memanggang kembali setelah setengah jam yang teduh. Tak luput di ujung matanya anak-anak yang mengejar seekor anjing kurus.

“Kalaupun Shuri berhasil melakukannya, kemungkinan kita bisa memiliki anak masih belum seratus persen. Tenanglah, Steve, kau masih bisa menang.”

Steve tersenyum getir. “Nah. Apakah kita sekarang berkompetisi?”

“Anak tidak pernah boleh dianggap sebagai kompetisi.” Natasha memusut-musut celananya yang berdebu. “Jadi, apakah ini sebuah persetujuan dari seorang Steve Rogers?”

“Entahlah.” Steve mengangkat bahu dengan berat. “Tapi anggaplah ini sebagai suatu kesempatan untukmu mewujudkan keputusan. Kita bersama tetapi tidak dalam ikatan ketergantungan yang menyakitkan. Tubuhmu adalah hakmu.”

Natasha meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Steve. Steve menuduk ke arahnya, mencium sudut bibirnya. Natasha tak ingin begitu saja melepaskannya, ia menarik wajah Steve dan membalas ciumanya dengan sesuatu yang lebih bermakna, yang berkata lebih banyak daripada sekadar tatapan.

* * *

Mereka tiba di Wakanda berdua saja. Sam melakukan misi solo, Wanda memutuskan tetap tinggal karena ia, nalurinya tajam seperti biasa, tahu ada sesuatu yang harus diselesaikan Natasha dan Steve tanpa banyak campur tangan dari pihak lain.

Steve bilang mereka datang untuk berkunjung sebagai bentuk hubungan baik saat sepasukan Dora Milaje masih berada di belakang T’Challa. Namun saat hanya ada mereka bertiga, Natasha yang bicara. T’Challa memakluminya dengan mudah, dan segera memanggil Shuri untuk itu.

“Tidak masalah,” kata Shuri sambil menahan senyum. “Akan kulakukan.”

“Kapan?” Natasha masih terdengar tak sabar meski ia telah menahan diri.

“Kapan saja kau siap.” Sementara Natasha dan Steve saling memandang, Shuri menyeletuk pada kakaknya, “Sepertinya tempat kita juga bisa jadi klinik untuk konsultasi keluarga, Kak.”

T’Challa menyunggingkan senyuman yang mungkin juga bermaksud mencandai mereka berdua. “Wakanda terbuka untuk apa saja bagi mereka berdua.”

Natasha tak begitu menggubris. Ia langsung berpaling pada Shuri lagi. “Hari ini?”

“Baik.” Shuri lantas berdiri. “Aku akan mempersiapkan labku. Banyak barang yang, uhm, yeah, berantakan gara-gara percobaan sebelumnya.”

“Tolong rahasiakan hal ini,” pinta Natasha sebelum Shuri meninggalkan ruangan.

* * *

Steve mengekor saat Shuri membawa Natasha ke laboratoriumnya. T’Challa dengan bijak memutuskan untuk tidak ikut, itu urusan pribadi mereka, katanya, dan ia bilang ia akan senang sekali jika kabar baik disampaikan lebih cepat padanya.

“Prosesnya memang melalui operasi, ‘kan?” Shuri memastikan sekali lagi. “Tidak ada prosedur lain?”

“Hanya di ruang operasi,” tekan Natasha. “Aku yakin tidak ada obat-obatan atau sejenisnya, baik oral maupun yang disisipkan melalui prosedur non-operatif.”

“Baiklah, kita lihat kondisi internalnya dulu, baru kuputuskan metode yang terbaik.” Shuri mendadak berhenti dan berbalik. “Captain, ingin menunggu di luar saja, atau ikut bersama kami?”

Steve mengangkat bahu. “Jika diperbolehkan. Aku akan melihat hal yang sudah biasa kuamati, jadi tidak masalah.”

Shuri langsung berpaling, Natasha mengutuk dengan bisikan, “Ya Tuhan, Steve, dia masih di bawah umur.”

Steve tertawa kecil. Sesuatu yang Natasha rasa sudah lama sekali tak ia dengar.

“Tunggu sebentar.” Natasha berhenti di depan pintu laboratorium Shuri. “Tidak ada, uhm, prosedur steril sebelum operasi? Baju operasi, sarung tangan untukmu, masker untuk Steve?”

Shuri tersenyum bangga. “Ini bukan rumah sakit milik kalian. Kami punya cara yang berbeda dengan hasil yang setingkat di atas. Vibranium bisa jadi jawaban untuk banyak hal jika dimanfaatkan dengan cara-cara yang berbeda.”

Natasha dan Steve saling berpandangan sesaat, tetapi panduan Shuri membuat mereka segera lanjut melangkah.

Tidak banyak peralatan seperti di ruang operasi rumah sakit biasa. Ada banyak layar, bahkan hologram. Steve memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya saat Shuri meminta Natasha berbaring. Gadis itu memindai abdomen Natasha dengan tangannya sendiri, dan sebuah alat yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya. Hasil pindaian itu berpindah ke layar besar di samping kanan Shuri. Steve melihat organ yang nyata. Shuri mendekati layar sambil mengangguk-angguk.

“Prosedur ligasi standar. Ini tidak akan makan waktu lama. Berapa usiamu saat mereka melakukan ini?”

“Tidak begitu ingat persisnya, mungkin penghujung belasan.”

“Hmmm.” Shuri memperbesar gambar pindaian. “Nah, Captain, jika kau ingin melihat dengan lebih jelas bagian yang ‘terikat’ untuk mencegah sel telur berjalan keluar ke tuba, dan agar sel sperma tidak bisa sampai ke atas sini.”

Steve mendekat sambil mengerutkan kening. “Kau bisa menghitung kemungkinan keberhasilan?”

“Enam puluh atau tujuh puluh persen. Tergantung banyak faktor lain. Usia, frekuensi, ehm, yah, kalian tahu—urusan orang dewasa, dan beberapa faktor eksternal. Menilai kehidupan kalian sekarang, dengan aktivitas fisik yang sangat tinggi dan lingkungan yang cukup ekstrem ... mungkin, dengan berat, bisa kubilang empat puluh sampai lima puluh persen. Jika kalian benar-benar serius, sebetulnya ... kalian bisa tinggal di sini untuk program. Aku yakin Kakak tidak akan keberatan.”

“ _Usia_ ,” Steve berfokus pada hal yang lain, “apakah akan berhasil jika kalian mengingat usiaku sebenarnya?”

Shuri tertawa. “Tubuh biologismu terjaga di dalam es, Cap, jangan khawatir. Bahkan dari luar pun, kau masih tetap terlihat seperti tiga puluh tahun.”

“Jika waktu berhenti saat aku di dalam es ... yah, usiaku memang kurang lebih di awal tiga puluhan.” Ia menoleh pada Natasha. “Mungkin kami sebaya.”

“Dunia memang ajaib, eh?” Shuri mendekat pada Natasha lagi. “Jadi, ingin mempertimbangkan tinggal di sini selama satu-dua bulan pertama?”

“Terima kasih, Shuri, tapi kami akan menjalani hidup seperti biasa. Ini adalah soal percobaan keberuntungan, tanpa mengubah cara hidup kami secara keseluruhan.”

“Baik.” Shuri mengetikkan beberapa perintah di hologram di sebelah kirinya, kemudian mengambil sesuatu yang keluar dari dalam laci otomatis di meja di bawah hologram tersebut. Ia menyuntikkannya pada pinggul Natasha, keduanya hanya berasumsi itu adalah obat bius. “Tidak akan sakit meski hanya bius area lokal,” kata Shuri meyakinkan. “Kau masih bisa melihat prosesnya jika mau.”

Tidak ada yang bicara lagi di antara mereka berdua saat Shuri memulai prosesnya. Gambar yang tadi diperbesar kembali ke ukuran awalnya, dan menampilkan bagaimana cara Shuri memperbaiki bagian yang ‘terikat’, kemudian memperbaiki tuba dengan cara menjahitnya, semuanya dilakukan dengan benda yang berada di tangannya, yang tak menjadi fokus Steve dan Natasha karena mata mereka hanya tertuju pada layar.

“Untung saja mereka tidak membuang terlalu banyak bagian tubanya,” komentar Shuri. “Lebih mudah menyambungkannya jika begini.”

“Jika terlalu banyak?” suara Steve begitu rendah, ia terlihat takut mengusik, yang akan membuat proses itu jadi kacau.

“Perlu waktu lebih banyak untukku karena harus meregenerasi sel untuk membuatnya cukup untuk disambungkan kembali. Mungkin butuh waktu beberapa jam.”

Shuri mengulangi prosedur yang sama untuk bagian sebelah kiri. Saat gadis itu mundur dari Natasha, Steve tidak sadar kening dan lehernya berkeringat. Di wajah Natasha, ada senyuman yang tidak bisa Steve gambarkan.

“Selesai. Mungkin kau akan sedikit kesulitan berjalan sampai maksimal setengah jam ke depan karena pengaruh obat biusku—tetapi seharusnya sudah hilang setelah lima menit, hanya jaga-jaga, tapi, yah, semuanya beres,” simpul Shuri. “Aku ucapkan selamat!”

Setelah memastikan dirinya bisa bangun dan bergerak normal, Natasha segera memeluk Shuri. “Terima kasih. Kau tidak tahu betapa berartinya ini untuk hidupku.”

Mendengarnya, hati Steve mencelus. Ia menolak keputusan ini pada awalnya, dan begitu mengetahui bahwa ini bisa berarti _sebuah dunia baru_ bagi Natasha, ia merasa mengecil, kembali menjadi seorang Steven Rogers yang ringkih dan mudah sekali dijatuhkan.

Natasha meliriknya saat Shuri membantunya berjalan beberapa langkah untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan obat bius. Steve berusaha tersenyum. Mata Natasha berair, membuatnya ingin segera memeluk wanita itu.

* * *

Bucky sedang berada di sebuah lapangan terbuka bersama anak-anak, dan begitu mengetahui kedatangan Steve, ia langsung berlari mendekati tanpa ragu.

Natasha menyaksikan reuni itu dari kejauhan, hanya tersenyum sambil mengangguk saat Bucky menyadari kehadirannya. Steve tampak mengatakan sesuatu tentang Natasha hingga Bucky memandangnya lagi dan balas mengangguk.

Keduanya berbicara begitu lama, dan Natasha bisa mengerti betapa berharganya momen itu bagi Steve meski hanya dinilai dari kejauhan.

Wanita itu meletakkan tangan di atas perutnya. Masih terasa sedikit sakit, dan mungkin ia akan mengambil garis belakang saja jika tiba-tiba ada misi dadakan besok. Shuri bilang itu normal, satu-dua hari ia akan merasa tidak nyaman.

Melihat Steve memeluk Bucky sebelum berpamitan, lalu tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu, Natasha tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, _nanti_ , jika ini berhasil.

* * *

Mereka kembali ke rumah sementara mereka di pinggiran Dresden, Jerman, dan Wanda adalah yang pertama kali menyadari bahwa sesungguhnya mereka berdua membawa berita gembira—tetapi perempuan itu tak langsung menanyakannya. Tampak jelas sekali di matanya perbedaan Steve dan Natasha dengan keadaan saat mereka berangkat.

Sam terlihat biasa-biasa saja baginya, sehingga ia pikir ia tidak perlu membawa topik ini ke permukaan saat mereka makan malam bersama. Jika Natasha tak berkeberatan bercerita, Wanda akan mencari waktu yang tepat, yang hanya ada mereka berdua.

Steve duduk di ujung tempat tidur saat Natasha menyelesaikan mandinya.

Bagi Steve, Natasha sempurna, tanpa atau dengan anak-anak dalam hidupnya. Tidak bisa memiliki anak tidak mengurangi nilai Natasha di matanya. Steve merasa Natasha tak perlu menambahi apa-apa dalam hidupnya jika dia ingin lebih dicintai Steve.

Namun perempuan itu punya hak untuk mengatur dirinya sendiri. Steve boleh jadi adalah partner profesionalnya, sahabat sekaligus pelindung, teman bicara, teman hidup bagi Natasha, tapi Natasha bisa memutuskan apapun sesuai hati nuraninya. 

Mereka sama-sama mengangkat alis saat berpandangan, kemudian Natasha tertawa kecil. “Kau mungkin akan bosan melihat senyumku sampai satu minggu ke depan.”

“Bagaimana bisa?” Steve menarik Natasha ke hadapannya, hingga perempuan itu membungkuk, kalung _dog tag_ Steve dan dua buah cincin menjutai di antara mereka. Mata Steve berkilat sesaat saat mendapati kalung itu—sesuatu dari seribu hal yang tak bosan-bosan ia lihat pada diri Natasha. “Bagaimana bisa aku bosan pada hal yang kusukai?”

Natasha meletakkan tangannya di pipi Steve. “Rasanya seperti menemukan bagian diriku yang hilang.” Kemudian ia duduk di pangkuan Steve, kedua kakinya mengurung lelaki itu di kedua sisi pinggang. “Hidupku terlalu banyak berubah. Perubahan besar. Seringkali dunialah yang memaksaku. Aku benar-benar ingin mengubahnya dengan keinginanku sendiri.”

Steve mencium leher Natasha, membuat perempuan itu mendongak, dan Steve meninggalkan jejak-jejaknya. “Aku minta maaf,” gumamnya.

Natasha setengah tertawa. “Untuk apa?”

“Aku menghalangimu sebelum ini.”

“Sekarang tidak, dan itu—membuatku bahagia,” Natasha hampir kehilangan suaranya sendiri saat Steve memeluk pinggangnya. “Kau menghormatiku seperti adanya aku, dan itu menutupi segala hal sebelumnya.”

Steve beringsut untuk berbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi yang tepat. Tangannya menjelajah hingga ke kaki Natasha. “Terima kasih telah menerimaku.”

“Aku yang harusnya berkata begitu.” Namun Natasha tak lagi memberi kesempatan untuk Steve bicara. Mereka pergi ke _dunia_ yang berbeda, tak peduli pada sekeliling, lupa bahwa Sam dan Wanda berada di balik dinding yang tipis di depan dan belakang mereka.

Dari kedua orang yang berada di luar kamar itu, tak ada yang menyinggung mengapa mereka bangun terlalu siang pada esok harinya.

* * *

Hidup mereka berjalan seperti _biasanya_ lagi, relatif lebih stabil dibandingkan dua-tiga bulan awal pelarian saat mereka masih harus menyesuaikan diri dengan gaya hidup yang baru. Memberi lebih banyak waktu untuk Steve berpikir dan, sesekali, menikmati hidupnya.

Steve memandang Natasha menginterogasi seorang anggota militan yang menyusup masuk ke Jerman untuk bertransaksi dan menyebarkan ideologinya. Berikan kesempatan interogasi pada wanita, kata Natasha, karena biasanya lebih mudah begini. Steve hanya duduk di ujung ruangan dengan santai, Sam di sampingnya sedang memperbaiki alat kontrol di tangannya.

Mereka menetap di Jerman cukup lama, hampir tiga bulan, karena rumah di sini cukup nyaman dan tidak ada panggilan yang mendesak yang membuat mereka harus pergi berempat bersamaan. Paling-paling hanya misi solo yang hanya memakan satu-dua hari, Wanda atau Sam cukup.

Sementara Natasha mengumpulkan informasi, Steve memikirkan lebih banyak kemungkinan yang terjadi ke depannya.

“Hey.” Sam berpaling sedikit. “Hanya perasaanku, atau memang ada yang berubah di antara kalian?”

Steve memainkan kartunya: sebuah kepolosan. “Berubah? Dalam hal apa?”

“Mmm.” Sam berusaha menggambarkan dengan gestur tangan, tetapi ia pun tak bisa meraih makna untuknya sendiri. “Terutama Natasha. Ada yang berbeda darinya.”

Steve menyimpan senyumnya. Jika Natasha tak ingin menyinggung hal ini di depan siapapun, maka ia dengan senang hati tutup mulut. Sam juga mungkin belum tahu fakta Natasha; setahunya yang pernah mendengar secara langsung dari Natasha hanya Bruce dan dirinya. Menceritakan itu sama saja dengan membuka babak lama yang telah berusaha jauh-jauh Natasha tutup hingga harus pergi ke Wakanda. Steve selalu punya alternatif jawaban. “Mungkin cara hidup seperti inilah yang ia sukai? Melompat dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, membuat banyak persona, menyelamatkan banyak orang tanpa sorotan—karena dia mantan mata-mata, seseorang yang lebih terbiasa bergerak dalam kegelapan.”

Sam berusaha maklum, tetapi ia mengamati Natasha seakan bisa menemukan jawaban lain. “Karena kau yang bilang, baiklah, mungkin itu alasan yang paling tepat.”

“Kenapa begitu?” Steve tertawa pelan. “Masih penasaran?”

“Heh, masa kau tidak memperhatikannya? Dia Natasha yang lebih berbeda—dia lebih tenang dan mantap sekarang, dia seperti baru saja melepaskan satu beban dalam hidupnya.”

“Mmm, hm.” Steve melirik pada Natasha yang masih mendesak si tawanan. “Mungkin caramu memandang orang lain juga berubah, yang membuatmu melihat seseorang dengan cara yang berbeda.”

“Perspektif, huh, Cap? Mengingatkanku pada seseorang.”

Steve tak melanjutkan. Ia menunggu Natasha menendang bokong tawanan itu yang malah memuja-muji tubuhnya sebagai pengalihan dalam interogasi. Biar perempuan itu yang menyelesaikannya; karena Steve tahu Natasha lebih tahu cara menghakimi.

* * *

“Kau tidak benar-benar menanti, ‘kan?”

Natasha mengulum senyum sembari mengeringkan piring. “Kita tidak sedang berada dalam kehidupan keluarga yang tipikal. Tidak. Hidup kita tidak dirancang untuk itu. Aku hanya membiarkan semuanya berjalan apa adanya.”

Steve mengangguk-angguk sambil membantu Natasha mengeringkan alat-alat makan yang lain.

“Bagiku, saat ini, yang paling penting adalah ... aku sudah mendapatkan lagi apa yang diambil dariku. Paling tidak, hak untuk tubuhku sendiri. Aku ingin menyingkir sedikit lebih jauh dari masa lalu, dan ... mungkin hal ini adalah satu cara yang benar untuk menghapus sedikit catatan-catatan merahku, dengan menjadi orang yang punya tujuan lebih dari sekadar melompat dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain.”

Steve meletakkan piring terakhir, Natasha bertopang pada tepian bak cuci piring. “Aku sudah mengambil banyak nyawa, Steve, mungkin tidak adil jika aku mencoba dan berusaha untuk membentuk kehidupan baru ... tapi jika kehidupan yang baru itu bisa melakukan lebih banyak hal baik, maka mungkin aku bisa sedikit membayar kesalahan-kesalahanku.”

Mendengarnya, bahu Steve melemas. Jika ia diizinkan untuk berlama-lama memikirkan penyesalannya, maka yang kali ini masih tentang penolakannya pada keinginan Natasha di kali pertama perempuan itu mengutarakannya. Pandangan optimisnya berubah sendu.

Natasha berpaling, menghadap Steve sambil meletakkan tangan di bahu lelaki itu. “Dan aku tahu aku melakukannya dengan orang yang benar. Seorang yang tahu kebenaran, telah menyaksikan banyak kehancuran tetapi tetap bertahan dengan kebaikannya, yang tetap berdiri tegak meskipun dunia berpaling darinya.” Kemudian, tanpa Steve duga, Natasha memeluknya.

Perempuan itu masih bicara, dengan suara yang sedikit tertahan di atas kaos Steve, “Mungkin juga harapanku itu terlalu besar. Aku menimpakan terlalu banyak beban jika suatu saat kita berhasil punya anak. Tapi—tapi aku benar-benar ingin melakukan sesuatu yang terbaik di tengah hidupku yang kacau. Aku barangkali bisa membuat sebuah kehidupan baru yang jauh lebih baik sebagai bukti bahwa aku juga bisa melakukan sesuatu yang benar di hidupku.”

Steve mengusap punggung Natasha sembari berkata di ubun-ubunnya, “Kau berkata begitu seolah-olah kau tak pernah menyelamatkan dunia.”

Natasha tersenyum, Steve bisa merasakannya.

* * *

Mereka berpindah ke Taiwan dua minggu setelahnya.

Di saat itulah Steve melihat sesuatu yang berbeda pada Natasha. Perempuan itu dengan mudahnya tertidur di tempat duduknya di Quinjet, padahal perempuan itu selalu waspada pada sekitar meski bukan dia yang berada di belakang meja kendali. Ini misi pertama mereka setelah tiga minggu, Natasha tidak mungkin lelah hanya karena berdiam diri di rumah.

Setelah mereka menyelesaikan urusan pun, Steve masih melihat kejanggalan.

“Itu botol ketigamu, Nat.”

Natasha mengangkat bahu. “Aku tahu. Benar-benar haus. Dan mungkin orang-orang di luar sana benar. Sakit kepala itu bisa terjadi karena kurang minum air putih.”

“Kau sakit?”

“Hanya sakit kepala. Santailah.” Natasha kemudian berlalu di hadapan Steve, melenggang santai. “Aku mau menghubungi si bos besarnya dulu. Sedikit ancaman mungkin akan membantu. Kita kirim Wanda untuk menyusup dan menggertak setelah ini. Jika dalam satu kali dua puluh empat jam tidak ada perkembangan, aku dan Sam akan datang menyelesaikan urusan.”

Steve mengerutkan kening.

* * *

Keadaan berubah menjadi seperti yang Natasha rencanakan, meski itu artinya buruk. Steve mati-matian menahan diri untuk tidak menyusul. Sambungan komunikasi masih lancar, satu-satunya alasan ia tak segera melompat keluar dari jet dan membereskan semuanya dengan tangan kosong. Mereka bilang mereka menghabiskan terlalu banyak waktu dalam interogasi dan malah dipaksa menebak satu di antara tiga orang yang merupakan bos besar sesungguhnya. Permainan konyol, sebut Sam. Setelahnya, harus membereskan sisa-sisa percobaan dan senjata-senjata yang tersembunyi di bunker bawah tanah yang rumit.

Lini komunikasi sempat hening dalam waktu lima belas menit, membuat Steve semakin tidak sabaran. Ia membuka pintu jet, tetapi di kejauhan, ia melihat tiga orang menjelang di udara. Ia mengembuskan napas lebih nyaring daripada yang ia kira.

Sam tiba lebih dahulu.

“Aku sudah hampir—Natasha!”

Wanda memekik terkejut, mengira ia melakukan kesalahan saat menurunkan Natasha di mulut pesawat.

“Aku tidak apa-apa,” ucap Natasha dengan suara agak gemetar, ia berusaha berdiri dengan susah-payah, bantuan Steve setengah hati ia hiraukan. “Aku butuh minum, Steve.”

Wanda, dengan kekuatannya, berinisiatif dengan menarik botol yang ia lihat berada di balik bangku paling belakang jet, yang kemudian disambut Steve dan langsung diambil Natasha. Perempuan itu bersandar sambil menenggak isinya sampai habis.

“Jangan khawatirkan aku. Cuma butuh lebih banyak tidur, sepertinya.”

Steve melirik Wanda. Enggan menyinggung bahwa sejak beberapa hari lalu, Natasha-lah yang paling banyak tidur di antara mereka berempat.

* * *

Steve duduk dengan hati-hati di tepi tempat tidur yang sempit itu. Perempuan itu tidur miring, menghadap dinding, sedikit menekuk kakinya. Ia memegang tangan Natasha—tidak panas. Ia semakin tidak mengerti. Wanda sebelumnya juga bilang bahwa tidak ada luka luar pada Natasha.

Baru saja ia menaruh tangan di atas kepala Natasha, perempuan itu sudah menyingkirkan tangannya dengan pukulan ringan. “Jangan ganggu,” gumam Natasha, keningnya mengernyit dalam. “Aku hanya ingin tidur. Aku tidak apa-apa.”

“Ini aneh, Nat.”

“Seingatku aku tidak terpapar cairan aneh atau radiasi tertentu belakangan ini. Jadi, ini normal, Rogers, biarkan aku tidur.”

“Ini _tidak_ normal.”

Natasha membuka salah satu matanya, menengok sedikit ke arah Steve di balik bahunya. “Benarkah?”

“Ada yang salah dengan tubuhmu.”

“Tapi aku tidak ingin menemui dokter.”

“Aku tidak menyarankan itu.”

“Ya sudah. Kalau begitu, keluarlah dan belikan aku sushi.”

“Ini bukan Jepang, Natasha ....”

“Tapi pasti ada yang menjual itu di kota.” Natasha berpaling lagi, memejamkan matanya, tak menggubris Steve yang mencoba bertanya sekali lagi untuk memastikan apakah Natasha serius.

Tidak ada pilihan lain bagi Steve, maka ia menyeberang ke ujung lain ruangan, pintu lemari pakaian yang ditujunya setengah terbuka.

Di luar, Sam dan Wanda sepertinya sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan suara rendah. Mereka menoleh dengan ekspresi yang sama saat Steve muncul dengan pakaian kasual, topi, dan kacamata bening sebagai tambahan kamuflase.

“Mau ke mana?”

“Natasha tiba-tiba ingin makan sushi. Yakin kalian tidak terpapar sesuatu yang macam-macam sebelumnya?”

Wanda dan Sam berpandangan. Wanda kemudian menepuk meja, bibirnya menggumamkan, _benar apa kataku!_ ke arah Sam. Sam membalasnya dengan tatapan tak percaya, kemudian menggeleng-geleng, _ini terjadi, tapi tetap sulit dipercaya_.

“Kalian kenapa?”

“Cap, benar-benar tidak sadar, ya?” Sam berdecak.

“Apanya?”

“Sulit sekali menumbangkan Black Widow kecuali hal itu datang dari dalam dirinya sendiri,” tambah Sam meyakinkan.

Wanda juga bercerita, tetapi sepelan mungkin, “Gaya bertarungnya tadi ... aku tidak pernah melihatnya seperti itu. Mudah sekali dia kehabisan napas dan harus mundur saat ada kesempatan.”

“Aku dan Wanda sudah memperhitungkan hal ini sejak lama, dan akhirnya ... _terjadi juga_.”

“Apa maksud kalian?” Steve mendekat. “Aku tidak mengerti. _Dari dalam dirinya sendiri_?”

“Itulah intinya.”

Pandangan Steve mengarah pada Wanda dan Sam bergantian dengan cepat, tetapi mereka berdua menutup mulut rapat-rapat, membiarkannya menyatukan petunjuk-petunjuk yang sebenarnya sudah cukup jelas.

Saat menyadari kemungkinan itu, mata Steve membulat.

* * *

Natasha menengok sedikit saat mendengar bunyi pintu yang dibuka.

Steve meletakkan barang yang ia bawa di meja. Natasha bangun sambil menggosok matanya, rambutnya berantakan, tetapi ia tersenyum. “Wow. Benar-benar cara membangunkan yang menyenangkan.”

“Mmm.” Steve membuka kotak makan yang dibawanya, lalu mengedikkan dagu pada Natasha. Perempuan itu segera mendekat padanya, duduk di atas bangku sederhana yang mepet dengan tempat tidur.

Natasha tak mengamati wajah was-was Steve, yang berkali-kali membuka mulutnya untuk bicara tapi ia menundanya terus karena melihat Natasha begitu lahap makan.

“Sudah lama sekali aku tidak makan ini. Rasanya masih seperti yang kubayangkan.” Natasha menjejalkan satu sumpit besar potongan sushi ke mulutnya, kemudian ia menyadari tatapan Steve. “Apa?”

“Kau tidak sadar?”

“Yeah, dalam konteks apa, sebenarnya?”

“Maksudku—maksud Sam dan Wanda—semuanya semakin jelas sekarang.” Steve berusaha keras untuk menggambarkan kata-katanya dengan kalimat yang lugas, hingga akhirnya dari mulutnya keluar pertanyaan yang langsung pada sasaran, “Kau sadar kapan terakhir kali mendapat siklus bulananmu?”

Natasha berhenti mengunyah cepat, ia tidak berkedip hingga beberapa saat. Ia nyaris tersedak saat menelan. “Oh Tuhan—astaga, oh Tuhan—” Natasha menggapai botol di dekat Steve, Steve langsung mengambilkannya sekaligus membuka segelnya. “—Oh,” bisikannya seperti suara hantu.

Steve tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

“Oh astaga, harusnya aku sadar sejak awal—” Ia meletakkan tangannya di atas tangan Steve di meja, tetapi setelahnya tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bicara. Steve melihat mata Natasha yang berair, lalu ia meraih bahu Natasha dan mencium keningnya, hidungnya, lalu bibirnya, dan membiarkan waktu berlalu terlalu lama untuk yang terakhir.

Mata mereka bertemu, Natasha pun beranjak dari tempatnya untuk duduk di pangkuan Steve. Perempuan itu langsung melingkarkan tangan di leher Steve, mencium bibirnya dengan lembut, lagi. Steve memegangi wajahnya setelah itu. “Kita pastikan sekarang? Dokter?”

“Tidak, tidak perlu dokter. Aku akan segera kembali.”

* * *

Natasha menjaga wajah tenangnya saat keluar dari satu-satunya toilet di jet. Mereka sudah lepas landas, dengan tujuan masih ke Dresden. Hanya ada Sam yang berjaga di kursi pilot, Wanda barangkali beristirahat di kamarnya. Ia melirik Steve yang berdiri di belakang Sam, dan Steve dengan cepat menangkap makna tatapan mata Natasha, langsung menyusulnya menuju kamar.

Steve lekas-lekas menutup pintu kamar mereka, menuju Natasha yang menantinya di kursi. Senyum sumringah wanita itu membuat Steve tidak perlu bertanya apapun lagi. Pun melihat apa yang ditunjukkan alat yang ada di atas meja. Ia hanya duduk, kemudian menarik Natasha ke pangkuannya. Natasha memegang wajah Steve di antara kedua tangannya, lalu bicara di antara ciuman-ciuman yang pelan,

“Apakah aku pantas untuk hal ini?”

“Selalu ada cara untuk menebus diri, Natasha.” Steve menyusurkan jari di antara helai-helai pirang rambut Natasha yang masih cukup kusut, tetapi tak mengapa baginya. “Kapan kita memberi tahu Sam dan Wanda?”

Natasha meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibir Steve. “Biarkan ini jadi rahasia dulu.”

“Cepat atau lambat mereka akan tahu. Apalagi mereka sudah berasumsi—”

“Ini memang masalah waktu, dan saat ini, biarkan kita menyimpannya dulu. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu Shuri. Dia pahlawanku.”

“Bagus.” Steve merengkuh Natasha lebih rapat lagi. “Aku tidak tahu bisa secepat ini.”

“Mmm, hm, kau pikir aku hidup bersama siapa?” Natasha menunjuk dada Steve. “Prajurit super.”

Steve tertawa hampir tanpa suara. “Kau harus berhenti ikut misi sebentar lagi, sepertinya.”

“Sayang sekali. Namun harga bayarannya ... pantas.”

* * *

Natasha meraih kotak donat dari tengah-tengah meja. Wanda baru saja selesai mencuci mangkuk serealnya, lantas duduk di seberang Natasha.

“Sam ikut lari pagi dengan Steve,” mulai Wanda. “Satu jam yang lalu.”

“Mm.” Natasha mengunyah bagian dengan selai blueberry yang bercampur dengan _sprinkle_. “Dia membangunkanku juga.”

“Dan kau tak menggubrisnya karena tempat tidur lebih menyenangkan.”

“Tepat sekali.”

“Atau sesuatu yang lain.” Nada bicara Wanda membuat pandangan Natasha langsung tertuju padanya. Wanda tersenyum penuh arti.

Belum sempat otak Natasha memikirkan jawaban pengalihan untuk menutupinya, kotak donat di atas meja tiba-tiba digeser, diganti dengan sebuah kantong kertas yang berisi apel, tomat, plum, dan pisang. Ia mendongak. Steve balas menatapnya dengan tatapan yang bisa jadi berarti, _ini perintah_.

“Heeei, Steve!”

Steve menggeleng. Dia duduk di samping Natasha, menarik kotak donat itu ke arahnya, melindunginya dengan tangan saat Natasha berusaha menggapainya. “Makan yang itu lebih sering mulai dari sekarang.”

Natasha mengerutkan hidungnya, tetapi tetap mengambil sebuah apel. Menggigitnya dengan malas. Wanda memandang mereka bergantian dengan senyuman yang sudah Natasha mengerti; perempuan ini sudah tahu.

* * *

Steve melihat siluet Natasha di dekat jendela kamar yang gelap gulita. Natasha menyilangkan tangan di depan dadanya, mengamati sesuatu-yang-entah-apa-itu di balik pagar kayu yang dekat sekali dengan kamar mereka. Lelaki itu tidak ingin segera mengganggunya, alih-alih hanya mengamati dari bingkai pintu, menilai situasi, mengingatkan dirinya pada fakta bahwa mulai sekarang akan ada banyak perubahan di hidup mereka.

Ia masih belum percaya; tapi ini nyata.

Steve menarik selimut dan merebahkan dirinya. Natasha datang padanya, bergabung di tempat tidur, berbaring di rengkuhan tangannya.

Steve mencoba mengumpulkan kembali jiwa yang tidak membeku karena es, jiwa seorang bocah dari Brooklyn yang menghargai seluruh bentuk kemanusiaan, seluruh bentuk kehidupan. Jika sekarang ia menjawab panggilan kemanusiaan karena ia merasa _sudah seharusnya begitu_ , maka Steven Grant Rogers yang lama pasti berpikir bahwa hal itu adalah hal yang berasal dari hatinya, bahwa jiwanya tak bisa membiarkan kedamaian direbut, bahwa hati kecilnya menginginkan pertolongan untuk seluruh umat manusia. Dirinya yang lama begitu mengharapkan kehidupan, begitu menginginkan dunia yang mengetahui indahnya harapan-harapan.

Benar, kehidupan dan zaman yang berubah telah mendiktenya, bahwa dunia adalah realitas yang tak bisa kita paksakan. Kehidupan adalah sesuatu yang terombang-ambing dalam arus takdir, bahwa kita harus menerima dunia seperti apa adanya, bukan mencoba membentuknya sesuai keinginan kita.

Namun kehidupan tetaplah kehidupan, yang harus dilindungi, dicarikan cara agar bisa berlangsung seperti apa adanya, karena itu adalah _hak_.

Dan sekarang, mengetahui bahwa ia dan Natasha _telah mampu_ mendapatkan sebuah kehidupan yang merupakan milik mereka sendiri, ia jadi menebak-nebak: apakah ia bisa menjaga kehidupan ini dan menerimanya sebagai apa adanya—dan bukan mendiktenya menjadi sesuatu yang ia inginkan, karena hal itu tak ia dapatkan di dunia nyata?

Natasha menotol-notol pipinya. “Aku tahu kau hanya memejamkan mata.”

Steve tertawa kecil, mengecup puncak kepala Natasha. “Sulit untuk tidur saat aku sedang bahagia seperti ini.”

“Kau pantas mendapatkan semua ini.”

Tatapan Steve terpaku pada langit-langit. “Tahun lalu ... aku pikir aku tidak bisa lagi kembali ke diriku yang lama. Yang menginginkan keluarga, kehidupan seperti manusia biasa ....”

“Seperti sebuah pemikiran sederhana bisa mengubah dunia, dunia pun bisa mengubah pikiran dengan mudahnya.”

“Yeah, oleh karena itulah kau berada di sini, hm?”

“Ini pilihanku.”

Beberapa menit kemudian, yang bisa Steve dengar hanyalah detak jantungnya, detak jantung Natasha—

—dan, ia begitu tergugah dengan sebuah bayang-bayang samar masa depan: _akan ada detak jantung lain lagi setelah ini_.

* * *

Steve mendesak Natasha untuk segera ke dokter, tetapi perempuan itu mengajukan suatu prasyarat:

“Oke, setelah misi selesai. Dapatkan tabung anti-bakteri resisten itu dalam satu jam, maka aku akan segera menurutimu.”

Steve, Wanda, dan Sam menyusup ke bunker. Sam seharusnya sudah tahu dari Wanda, pikir Natasha, dan sepertinya sudah jelas sekali karena, _tidak biasanya_ , Natasha tak mengajukan diri untuk menerjang ke markas target, hanya memantau dari dalam jet.

Tabung itu adalah ‘pesanan’ Maria. Ada hal yang bisa Maria (dan Nick) lakukan sendiri, ada pula yang memerlukan bantuan. Bagaimanapun juga, Natasha dan Steve adalah orang kepercayaan Maria mengenai hal-hal semacam ini.

Penyusupan berhasil dalam waktu dua puluh menit, terima kasih pada _Redwing_ milik Sam yang telah diperbaharui. Lalu, misi dibereskan dalam waktu empat puluh lima menit. Natasha tersenyum di balik meja kendali pilot mendengarkan kata-kata Steve, _sekarang putuskan alias mana yang akan kaupakai saat kita pergi ke kota_ , mengabaikan Sam dan Wanda yang pasti menyimak hal itu, yang mungkin membuat mereka tambah paham, atau malah tidak mengerti sama sekali.

“Mm. Sarah Maverick saja.”

* * *

 _Delapan minggu, Nyonya Maverick_ , dan Natasha masih berusaha mempertahankan diri agar tidak tersenyum terus di sepanjang perjalanan pulang. _Sejauh ini baik-baik saja. Jangan lupa pola makanmu. Kuucapkan selamat untuk Anda berdua_. Dan kalimat kedua itu membuat Steve merasa menang dan memiliki lebih banyak senjata untuk mengakali sarapan Natasha.

Natasha tidak menceritakan hal ini pada Steve, karena ia pikir ia masih bisa mengatasinya: malam sebelumnya ia memimpikan tubuh-tubuh tanpa wajah, sebagian besar ia kenali dari baju mereka. Mereka adalah yang menjadi catatan merah masa lalunya, darah-darah yang tumpah karena perintah, nyawa yang pergi sebagian bukan karena kejahatan fatal, anak-anak yang meregang nyawa tanpa ia perhitungkan.

Kemudian Natasha merasakan seseorang memegang tangannya. Tangan mungil yang hangat, yang berjalan melalui mayat-mayat, kemudian semua tubuh tadi mengutuk langkah mereka berdua.

Tetapi di ujung jalan, anak itu menunduk. Memberi makan seekor anjing kurus, kemudian membagi rotinya pada anak lain, yang tanpa wajah, tetapi memakai baju mirip dengan seseorang yang Natasha tahu berbaring di belakang sana. Berikutnya, ada lebih banyak orang, kebanyakan berbaju mirip dengan yang di belakang, tetapi rata-rata dengan tubuh yang lebih muda.

Natasha tak begitu mengakui simbolisme imajinasi bawah sadar, tetapi ia tahu bahwa harapan akan selalu ada.

Mungkin ia memang pendosa, tetapi ia tak lagi melakukannya.

Ia menjawab panggilan kemanusiaan, dan ia berharap kehidupan dapat tumbuh dengan lebih baik lagi di tangannya,

 _dan di tangan anak ini_.

James Rogers. Natasha sudah memutuskan.

* * *

Natasha pikir ia bermimpi buruk lagi, mendengar suara pukulan-pukulan yang keras—tetapi instingnya sebagai Black Widow segera membangunkannya.

Terdengar bunyi pukulan sekali lagi, yang begitu keras, membanting seseorang ke lantai. Sebelum ia sempat meneriakkan nama Steve, kaca jendela di sampingnya pecah, ditembus seseorang. Natasha melihatnya di keremangan ruangan, lalu ia langsung menerjang lelaki itu—melompat dari tempat tidur, mengepit leher lelaki itu dengan kedua kakinya, lalu memukulkan sikunya berkali-kali ke kepala si penyusup. Penyusup itu tumbang, Natasha dengan cepat mendarat, lalu kembali pada lawannya, duduk menghentak pada iganya, menahan leher lelaki itu dengan lengannya. Natasha menoleh, mendapati Steve sudah membereskan lawannya sendiri.

Steve menyalakan lampu, lalu mengangkat tubuh si penyusup yang berdarah-darah hidungnya. Penyusup itu mengangkat tangannya, lalu berbicara bahasa Jerman dengan terbata-bata dan takut.

Natasha memutar bola matanya. “Kelas teri. Memangnya kita terlihat sekaya itu untuk diincar berandalan?”

“Sudah kubilang, sebaiknya jual saja mobil _sport_ -mu itu. Membawanya dari Amerika Serikat bukanlah pilihan yang tepat.”

“Ayolah Steve, hanya lewat benda itu kita bisa bicara dengan Maria lebih sering.”

Steve menjatuhkan orang itu. Pria itu lantas langsung bangkit, mengangkat kedua tangannya sambil berlutut. Natasha, sudah kembali tenang seperti biasa, langsung menelepon polisi.

“Kau tidak apa-apa?”

“Seperti biasa. Black Widow masih bisa menendang bokong penyusup.”

Terlihat kekhawatiran sekilas di mata Steve, tetapi Natasha tak menunjukkan apapun. Ia bicara dengan bahasa Jerman pada seseorang di operator darurat. Ia berjalan seperti biasa ke arah jendela, tak ada masalah.

Steve tahu persis, perasaan semacam ini akan membuat kepalanya penuh hingga beberapa bulan ke depan. Ia memahami Natasha seperti mengetahui dirinya sendiri, seharusnya ia tahu ia tak perlu terlalu cemas.

* * *

Seharusnya tidak ada masalah.

 _Seharusnya_.

Natasha telah mengenali tubuhnya sendiri, ia tahu batasannya. Ia tahu ia telah mendapat penanganan tertentu di dalam tubuhnya agar ia tak mudah terserang penyakit.

Namun, di malam pertama mereka memulai hari-hari yang baru di Izmir, Turki, masalahnya _tidak_ sepele.

Ia terbangun mendadak di tengah malam, menekuk tubuhnya karena sakit di perutnya benar-benar tidak tertahankan. Bahkan lebih parah daripada yang pernah ia alami dengan Widow’s Bite-nya sendiri.

Steve tidak pernah lebih panik dari saat ini. Saat ia memerintahkan ponselnya untuk mencari rumah sakit terdekat, ia terdengar seperti sedang mengomando dengan amarah. Steve tak sempat menjelaskan pada Sam dan Wanda yang juga terbangun mendengar suara kesakitan Natasha. Yang mereka berdua tahu hanyalah, kapten mereka tak bisa diganggu, dan, tentu saja, situasi ini adalah _code red_.

Momen-momen yang berlangsung saat Natasha dilarikan ke ruang gawat darurat, beruntun hingga dokter memerintahkan tindakan-tindakan untuk menangani rasa sakit terlihat seperti kabur di mata Steve. Terlihat seperti deretan mimpi saja, yang berusaha menyeruak dari alam bawah sadar. Terasa terlalu nyata untuk digambarkan sekadar sebagai mimpi buruk.

Suara dokter yang memberitahukan berita buruk itu terdengar seperti bisikan hantu di telinga Steve; karena ia sudah menduganya, logikanya sudah berbicara seperti itu sekuat apapun ia memupuk harapan. Harapan yang sesungguhnya begitu lemah karena bukti-bukti yang ada sudah mendorongnya ke kenyataan yang pasti.

“Saya turut berduka. Namun, Tuan Maverick, selalu ada kesempatan lain.”

Tepukan di bahunya tidak berarti apa-apa.

Sekarang, untuk Natasha yang masih dalam pengaruh obat bius, Steve tidak tahu harus memulainya dari mana.

* * *

Hidup sebagai Black Widow telah mendorongnya untuk mencerna banyak premis dan menyimpulkan fakta hanya dalam waktu sangat singkat. Perasaan kerap diabaikan. Emosi disingkirkan. Yang ada hanya perhitungan kemungkinan untuk keberhasilan sebuah misi.

Dan hal itulah yang dimengerti Natasha tepat saat ia membuka matanya.

“Nat ....”

Natasha tahu Steve pun tidak bisa mengatakannya. Mereka berpegangan tangan seolah hanya di situ harapan hidup mereka bertumpu. Steve menarik tangannya, menciuminya, dan saat itulah kenyataan benar-benar mengguncang Natasha. Ia membiarkan dirinya menangis.

“James ... James ....” Natasha menggumamkan nama itu, nama yang tubuhnya tak akan pernah ia pegang, tak pernah Steve peluk, tak pernah mereka ajari tentang hidup mereka dan kesalahan-kesalahan mereka, hanya agar James tidak berbuat kesalahan yang sama.

* * *

“Banyak faktor,” kata dokter itu, wanita paruh baya yang kerap kali menatap Steve lebih lama dari yang seharusnya, “bisa jadi karena kelelahan, infeksi, masalah hormon, masalah pada fisik ibu, atau suatu abnormalitas pada rahim.”

Natasha mencengkeram tangan Steve di lengan bangku mendengar penyebab yang terakhir. Ia percaya bukan Shuri penyebabnya; tetapi barangkali kesalahan itu telah dimulai sejak bertahun-tahun yang lalu, saat tubuhnya dipaksa untuk menerima sebuah ketentuan _upacara kelulusan_.

Atau barangkali penyusup di malam itu.

Yang mana saja, tidak dapat mengembalikan James.

* * *

Natasha bukanlah tipe yang bermelankolis ria, tetapi Steve tahu pasti kesedihan itu masih menggelayut di kepalanya. Natasha masih sering menghadap jendela dengan tatapan kosong, atau berlama-lama di tempat tidur tanpa memejamkan mata. Sam dan Wanda tahu pada hari yang sama, Steve menceritakannya sepotong-sepotong dan membiarkan mereka mencoba menerjemahkannya sendiri. Tak satu pun dari mereka berdua yang menyinggungnya setelah Natasha diperbolehkan pulang, dan rumah menjadi sedikit sepi setelahnya.

Steve mendapati Natasha memandangi telapak tangannya saat ia duduk di tepi tempat tidur. Natasha diam saja saat Steve duduk di sampingnya, menengok wajahnya sambil mengusap rambutnya.

“Kalau kau merasa bersalah, kau bisa membaginya denganku.”

Natasha mengangkat wajahnya. “Rasa kehilangan ini terlalu kompleks sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menggambarkannya dengan baik padamu.” Namun wanita itu tersenyum, lalu menatap Steve seolah dengan segala kebahagiaan yang tersisa di dirinya, membuat dada Steve menghangat. “Apa yang terjadi, sudah terjadi. Apa yang kupunya saat ini adalah apa yang pantas kumiliki. Pikiran ini membuatku tetap bisa berdiri. Dan, satu hal, Steve,” ia berhenti sebentar untuk menyentuh wajah Steve, seolah-olah ia butuh konfirmasi bahwa lelaki itu masih di sini, “hal ini pernah terjadi. James _pernah_ ada. Meskipun dia sudah pergi, tidak mengubah fakta bahwa aku pernah menjadi ibu dari seseorang, meskipun hanya sebentar. Itu membuatku ... membuatku menyadari, aku berhasil mendapatkan kekuasaan untuk tubuhku sendiri. Aku bisa beranjak dari masa laluku. Aku pernah mencoba menebus diriku.”

Steve bergeming begitu lama, Natasha harus mencium bibirnya dnegan ringan untuk membawa lelaki itu kembali ke hadapannya. Steve memeluknya, merengkuhnya kuat-kuat seakan-akan dialah yang butuh kekuatan. Natasha bisa melakukan banyak hal sendiri, Natasha tidak bisa hancur. Di titik ini ia yakin bahwa mungkin bukan Natasha yang butuh dirinya, tetapi dirinyalah yang perlu Natasha agar dirinya tetap utuh.

“Memilikinya sebentar lebih baik daripada tidak sama sekali. Sudah pernah mengalaminya setelah aku merasa diriku tidak bisa punya masa depan dengan darah dagingku sendiri ... itu sudah cukup membuatku tenang.”

“Aku ....” Mata Steve mengikuti mata Natasha, tetapi hal itu membuatnya kehilangan kata-kata lagi.

“Kalau kau bertanya apakah aku masih bersedih—sebaiknya kaupikirkan dirimu sendiri, Steve. Apakah kau baik-baik saja? Berhenti memikirkan bagaimana keadaanku ....” Ia menyentuh wajah Steve pelan-pelan. “Dan ingatlah dirimu sendiri. Kau juga terpukul. Menangislah jika kau merasa perlu.”

Untuk sesaat, mata Steve mengabur, lalu ia tidak bisa memfokuskan diri pada apapun. “Masih begitu sering aku mengira kehadirannya adalah mimpi. Itu terlalu ajaib untuk menjadi nyata. Bagaimanapun juga ... memiliki keluarga adalah impian yang sudah hilang dariku. Aku ada untuk panggilan kedamaian. Namun—namun setelah banyak hal yang baru, aku menerima perubahan, termasuk berubah untuk kembali menjadi diri yang lama, sedikit-sedikit, untuk hal-hal kecil ....”

“Dan James adalah bagiannya.”

Steve mengangguk lemah. “Saat dia pergi, rasanya sangat kosong.”

Natasha merangkul Steve, saat ini ia sendiri pun tidak tahu siapa yang lebih membutuhkan pelukan di antara mereka berdua, tetapi saat ini, siapapun itu, yang paling penting adalah mereka ada untuk satu sama lain.

* * *

Wanda mendekatinya di meja makan, di siang yang sunyi itu. Steve dan Sam pergi untuk suatu panggilan. Natasha masih ditolak untuk bergabung, dan Natasha yakin Steve meminta Wanda diam-diam untuk menemaninya.

Perempuan itu menatapnya dalam-dalam, yang tak terelakkan lagi adalah usahanya untuk mengerti Natasha, saat ia berusaha sangat keras untuk tidak mengintip pikirannya.

“Maaf tidak bisa memberi tahumu secara langsung, Wanda.” Natasha memainkan sendok serealnya. “Sejak awal, hal ini adalah hal yang sangat kompleks.”

“Aku mengerti.” Wanda memegang tangannya. “Aku turut merasa kehilangan.”

Natasha tersenyum, hampir-hampir tanpa ia sadari. “Namanya James.”

Wanda mengernyit. “Barnes?”

Natasha mengangguk. “Itu yang pertama kali kupikirkan bahkan sebelum aku memilikinya. Nama itu begitu berharga untuk Steve. Bucky adalah bagian dari sejarah hidupnya, lebih daripada aku. Karena itu, kupikir itu adalah pilihan yang tepat.”

“Kalian sudah mencintainya bahkan sebelum dia bisa memeluk kalian untuk berterima kasih. Bahkan sebelum kalian melihat wajahnya. Meskipun sekarang dia sudah pergi ... dia sudah dicintai. Sebuah kesempatan yang dipenuhi oleh cinta ... adalah hal paling berharga. Kalian masih bisa mencoba lagi, Natasha.”

Natasha mengusap ujung matanya. Ia membalas senyuman Wanda, kemudian menyambut pelukannya.

* * *

Malam itu, Steve yang menunduk, duduk di kursi rendah di samping jendela, yang terlihat sangat kecil dibandingkan badannya. Kedua tangannya terkatup di antara kedua kakinya. Natasha duduk di tepi tempat tidur, mengulurkan tangannya, menarik tangan Steve, menggenggamnya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Steve mengangkat tangan Natasha ke bibirnya, mencium punggung tangannya, seakan Natasha dan setiap inci kulitnya adalah helai-helai doa terakhir yang masih mampu ia lafalkan untuk tetap hidup.

Natasha kemudian duduk di atas salah satu kakinya. “Kita masih bisa mencoba lagi.” Kata-kata itu meluncur untuk Steve, tetapi masih terdengar seperti Natasha yang berusaha menguatkan dirinya sekali lagi.

“Aku bahkan tidak bisa melindunginya di saat-saat awal kehidupannya.”

“Steve, tolong. Jika ada seseorang yang bisa disalahkan untuk hal ini, orang itu adalah aku. Aku ibunya, dia berada di dalam tubuhku.”

“Aku _ayahnya_.”

“Bukankah kita sudah sepakat, ini bukanlah sebuah kesalahan?”

Kata-kata itu melempar Steve kembali ke perenungannya. Ia merengkuh Natasha, menghirup aroma menenangkan yang hanya bisa ia dapatkan saat sedekat ini dengan Natasha.

Steve memejamkan mata di atas bahu Natasha. Natasha menutup matanya sambil merangkul leher Steve. Mereka menyelami kegelapan; kegelapan ruang dan pikiran mereka sendiri. Sejak awal, kekuatan mereka bukan hanya untuk bertarung, putus Natasha. Ia sudah terlatih untuk menyingkirkan kesedihan, penyesalan, amarah, rasa perih, dan mungkin ini saatnya untuk kembali menjadi Black Widow.

Black Widow untuk Captain America.

**end.**

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: okay ... this is going to be a long author note, fellas.
> 
> ini adalah salah satu ‘rute’ tentang apa yang terjadi selama dua tahun post-civil war dan pre-infinity war. waktu itu nggak sebentar, dan mereka ngabisinnya bertiga (dan aku yakin kadang2 berempat karena salah satu rumah untuk wanda pulang pastilah steve), jadi ada baaaaanyak banget kemungkinan yang terjadi. thanks, russo bros!
> 
> awalnya aku takut mau bikin fik romanogers walaupun udah hype banget pas pertama kali liat mereka satu tim pertengahan tahun lalu ... di stillcuts pertama adegan di skotlandia. aku takut kalo aku nulis mereka sebelum infinity war, tetiba mereka kenapa-napa di film trus abisnya aku kebanting HAHAHA syukurnya enggak (walopun belum lega bener karena avengers 4 masih bikin was2 sih....), makanya setelah nonton aku akhirnya berani buat nulis mereka ehe
> 
> soal sterilisasi dan aksi reversal-nya ... aku hanya mengandalkan ingatan zaman sma-ku dan sedikit dari internet. please guys kalo kalian tahu lebih banyak, silakan kasi koreksi, don’t chicken out! 
> 
> dan ... bagian tersulit nulis ini adalah ‘alasan’ untuk keputusan natasha. belajar dari ‘kelakuan’ joss whedon, aku banyak ragu dan takut dalam mengambil posisi buat natasha dan keinginannya buat punya anak. aku nggak mau berbuat kesalahan yang sama dengan beliau, tapi aku masih ngerasa ada sesuatu yang janggal dalam hal ini. kalo kalian ngerasa, mari kita diskusikan sama-sama karena aku pengen banget karakterisasi yang total buat natasha. she’s my queen, though. aku nggak mau mereduksi eksistensi dia dari seorang wanita yang luar biasa dan berani mati demi kebenaran dan perdamaian dunia ke sesuatu yang mungkin dilakukan oleh pak sutradara itu, tapi di sisi lain, dia juga manusia biasa, and i want her to take back her right over her body, also to redeem her mistakes, and is it okay if she’s still want a child after all of them? masih ada sisi kemanusiaan di diri natasha, apalagi dia bersama steve. sudah dijelaskan di companion book pre-infinity war (yang terbit april kemaren), bahwa steve adalah embodiment dari hal yang sama sekali berlawanan dengan dirinya, dan natasha sendiri adalah bagian dari kisah seorang steve rogers. oleh karena itu, sudah jelas pasti aspek-aspek ‘kebenaran’ steve itu berefek pada cara pandang natasha terhadap dunia.
> 
> dan walaupun sudah menulis ini, studi karakter natasha masihlah jadi pr-ku, terutama soal pandangan dia setelah terjadinya civil war, setelah menjadi partner steve, yang mana dia rela mengikuti steve ke akhir dunia jika steve yang minta (ini tercantum di buku yang sama!!!). seperti yang kubilang di awal, fik ini hanya satu dari sekian rute yang mungkin terjadi di antara civil war dan infinity war. 
> 
> trus, awal mula pencetus karya ini apa? aku sudah banyak banget baca fik di mana natasha bisa punya anak di setting yang mengikuti alur age of ultron, tapi hampir semuanya mengatakan bahwa hal itu terjadi karena super serum dari steve, her-partner-in-bed. no. i am a little bit against this. because, in my opinion, if sterilization has to be reversed, the first attempt is initially from the woman’s body herself first. dan terinspirasi dari cara shuri menyembuhkan everett ross di film black panther, i go down this road: shuri pasti punya cara buat ngembaliin efek sterilisasi natasha.
> 
> sebenarnya masih banyak yang pengen kukatakan ... tapi segini aja dulu deh. thanks for stopping by until this line!


End file.
